Weapons
In tank trouble their are a number of different weapons that you can acquire for your tank. These are as follows: Normal Gun This is your default weapon, capable of firing 5 bullets of in quick succession before reloading. The bullets for this will bounce around off walls until either they run out of time and or if they hit a target. Frag bomb This is one of the special power-up weapons. The weapon has only one shot, but can be extremely devastating. The bullet from this weapon will behave like a normal bullet save that once it hits a target or times out it will blow itself apart, sendign tiny bits of shrapnel in all directions, which will destroy any other tanks in the area. The appearance of a frag bomb is slightly larger than a normal bullet. Gatling Gun This power-up fires a series of tiny bullets out in rapid succesion, in which bullets will bounce around at random, and are extremely unpredictable as a weapon. Booby trap This weapon is unlike other tank trouble power-ups in that it doesn't actually shoot something. Rather, it will lay a land-mine over the area immediately behind the tank using it, which will then dissapear . If a tank drives over the land mine it will reappear and almost immediately explode, sending shrapnel out in all directions in a way similar to the frag bomb. If a tank reveals a booby trap and quickly stays immobile, the it will not explode, but if the player moves it they will end up exploding with it. Bullets and other weapons cannot explode the booby trap. Laser The laser basically works as both a weapon and targetting aparatus. Once you have acquired the power-up, a dotted line will emerge from your tank's barrel, tracing the path that the laser will follow when fired for almost half its range. Once fired, the line will turn solid and continue out, destroying and tank in its way and stopping once it either reaches the end of its range or hits a tank. The laser must be prepared carefully, such that it does not reflect of any walls back to the same tank. As of 28th February 2013, this is the only power up which can be used versus Laika. But, Tank Trouble are thinking of a new weapon to use versus Laika. Death Ray Some consider this power up the most effective. When activated this weapon will shoot out a brightly coloured energy beam in the direction your tank is pointing, which will pass right through walls and curve slightly toward your target. The beam can destroy multiple tanks in one shot and will only stop once it hits the outer wall. RC Missile This weapon fires a single missile, which you can then guide using you standard controls. It will still bounce off of walls if not given other instructions, and is difficult to control, but for mouse or skilled keyboard users it can be quite effective. The main draw back is that once it is fired you will be unable to move your tank until it has either timed out or hit a tank, meaning you can't dodge while using it. Heat Seeking Missile When first fired this weapon will bounce around just like the RC missile, however, after a few seconds the normally grey color of its smoke will change to the color of the nearest tank, which it will then home in on and destroy. Skilled Tank Trouble players will be able to avoid being hit by the missile and will be able to avoid it until it times out. It should only be used near an enemy tank to avoid the missile hitting yourself.